icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IHave My Principals
iHave My Principals is the 5th episode of the 3rd Season of iCarly. Plot At the beginning of the episode, Carly and Freddie are in the Principal's office. Sam get's pulled in by the secretary, and fights with her, believing that she's in some sort of trouble. Mr. Howard stares at the three teenagers in disapproval and Principal Franklin walks in. He asks if he can appear on the next iCarly, to impress his children and to wish his daughter a Happy Birthday, and the iCarly gang agrees. Elsewise, Spencer makes a mechanical bull ( complete with smoke coming out of it's nostrils ) and plans to learn how to ride it. On the next iCarly Carly and Sam showed off Spencer's gigantic pant's from the previous episode: iCarly Awards. Principal Franklin emerges from the pants and plays on the segment "Hey, hey, hey, hey what am I sitting on?" This skit was only showed on iCarly.com for a while it marks the first time the skit has been aired on TV. With only two seconds left, he correctly guesses that he's sitting on Fudge Balls. The next day, Principal Franklin, is seem with a suitcase packing up as he has been fired for acting unprofessional ( in the eyes of the Superintendent ). However, the trio considered his presence on the show a success as 900,000 people watched iCarly the day he appeared on the show. They then walked over to his boss Superintendent Gorman, who told them that Mr. Howard and Ms. Briggs were going to be their new co-principals. The next day, every single student in the school was forced to wear blue shirts and khaki pants/skirts. Mr. Howard unfairly gave Gibby detention for being "too Gibby", and after small protests, increased it to triple detention. This caused him to suffer anxiety and to vomit profusely in the nearest garbage can. Later that day, Carly invited everyone to the Groovy Smoothie, to discuss how to get their principal back, and Mr.Franklin arrived, claiming to be looking for a restroom, not to try and get his job back. Sam hatches a plan, and uses Gibby as a scapegoat to get in trouble, then locks the two co-principals in a closet and mentions the secret code to initiate their plan. All havoc breaks loose in the school, as Freddie and Carly encourage students to parade around in an attempt to show the Superintendent that Ms.Briggs and Mr.Howard are incapable of keeping control and maintaining authority within the school. When he came, they put him on the bull and Superintendent Gorman demanded the principals regain control of the students. Principal Franklin came in to pickup his check, and seeing the ruckus, he takes charge. Everyone calms down when he used the megaphone and he told everyone to go to class. Mr.Gordon requests the iCarly trio hang back. He scolds them, but Mr.Franklin defends them, and he is reinstated as head Principal, as Ms.Briggs and Mr.Howard are demoted to being teachers once again ( to their chagrin ). After he leaves, Principal Franklin attempts to admonish them for their antics, but after he's told that the Superintendent has left, he celebrates with them on getting his job back. Gibby is also found in the background running around happily. Quotes Sam: the web show Okay, Principal Franklin, you have sixty seconds to tell us what you're sitting on! Principal Franklin: My butt is ready. Carly: the web show 60 seconds on the Gibby. Principal Franklin: I´ve been fired. Sam and Freddie: What?! Why?! Sam: Dude, we gotta stop doing that... T-Bo: You wanna buy a doughnut? Freddie: No, we're having a meeting. Sam: Why'd you stick the doughnuts on that way? T-Bo: Whattaya' saying? Freddie: Well, they're doughnuts, they have a hole right in the middle. Sam: But you put the stick through the sides. T-Bo: Man. This is embarrassing. Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Principal Franklin finish talking T-Bo: You wanna buy a doughnut? to Carly, Sam, and Freddie I fixed 'em. Sam: Wearing blue and khaki makes me feel like a nub. Freddie No offense to you and all the other nubs in the world. Mr Howard: You! Wipe that look off your face! Freddie: This isn't a look! This is just my face! Mr Howard: Well, you should get your money back. Guest stars *Mindy Sterling as Ms. Briggs, and David St. James as Mr. Howard View Gallery for this episode here 305 Category:Season 3